claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafaela
Etymology ラファエラ transliterates from "Rafaela," from Hebrew רפאל "Raphael" (healing God). Possibly ironic allusion to character not healing her eye as penance for losing Luciela in "Controlled Awakening" experiment. "Raphael" is either an archangel, or demon, depending on tradition. Possible allusion to Renaissance artist Raphael, originally spelled "Raffaello." Name of city in Argentina. Appearance Spiky bob frames heart-shaped, expressionless face. Left eye a stylized manga image of blindness (often mistaken for a scar). Spaulders are unique in that layers are in reverse order to the norm. Personality Typical stoic warrior persona, due to tragic past. Lives only to kill her awakened sister.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 24–25 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 *Yoma Power: A *Agile: A *Strength: A *Mental: A *Sensing: A *Leadership: C 'Class' Rafaela is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 warrior, her Ability being Yoma Energy Suppression.Fragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 'Technique' Yoma Energy Suppression enables Full Yoma Energy Suppression.Fragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 Rafaela also uses a Yoma Energy Membrane technique. History 'Luciela I' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, warrior No. 2, Rafaela, is unable to change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 7–8 Rubel meets Rafaela in her apartment. He tells her that she has been decommissioned by the Organization. He further suggests she leave.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 13 'Exile' Rafaela passes through a town near Headquarters. She overhears that a pair of identical twin babies may have been handed over to Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 14–15 At a forest pond, Rafaela meets a young runaway trainee, Teresa.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 16 After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in a cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 21–26 'Hidden Valley Mission' Several years later, Clare leaves Ilena's Hidden Valley. Ilena stands outside, gazing into mountains. Rafaela approaches from behind. Rafaela tells Ilena that the Organization has ordered her Purged for desertion.Claymore 7, Scene 038, pp. 149–152 hYWEi7oeEic Ilena and Rafaela Meanwhile, Clare travels though forest. Suddenly, she senses something amiss in Ilena's arm. But a loud noise interrupts her thoughts.Claymore 7, Scene 038, pp. 152–153; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Clare I' 3-month Timeskip. Despite Clare's rebuffs, Jean insists on following her though the forest. Jean wants to repay Clare for saving her life. Suddenly, Rafaela confronts them. She asks which is Clare.Claymore 9, Scene 050, pp. 135–136 Clare is confused as she failed to sense the warrior's Yoma Power. Rubel appears behind the warrior.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 137 Rubel reveals that Rafaela excels in Yoma Power concealment. Also, that she can take on both Clare and Jean. But because Clare aided everyone, the Organization will pardon her for desertion, provided she join the Organization's Battle Group up north.Claymore '', Scene 050, pp. 137–141; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Luciela II' After the Organazation's defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Rafaela watches him defeat Luciela.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 189 Later, Rafaela finds Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoma Power into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 30–37 Later Riful, arriving too late to help Luciela, meets Isley and Priscilla. Riful retreats.Claymore 13, Scene 082, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 082, p. 61 'Clare II' Post-7-year Timeskip. 'Dream world' After Riful and Dauf leave, Clare enters castle (Witch's Maw II) and finds chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 61–63 'Dream within dream' In replay of Scene 050 and Anime Scene 18, Clare leads Jean through forest. Clare stops, sensing a powerful Yoma Power aura—Rafaela's.Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 65–66 When Clare reaches out to touch Jean, no one is there. Rafaela attacks. Clare uses Windcutter, but is beheaded.Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 68–74 '"Real" dream' Clare awakes in darkness. Fight was only a dream within a dream. Rafaela says Clare entered Rafaela's mind. And everything and one are regenerated from Clare's memories.Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 76–77 Rafaela says there is "something" that Clare must know. And adds that Clare is making "a big mistake."Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 77–78 But Clare has little time left before Rafaela awakens. Clare must defeat Rafaela—Clare's death here would result in her physical death.Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 78 Clare resorts to Quick-sword and kills Rafaela with the right arm of Ilena, who Rafaela executed seven years ago.Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 83–87 'Awakening' In a Yoma Power explosion, Rafaela awakens. As Clare is hurled back, all Rafaela's memories and emotions are inscribed in Clare. Among which is "the thing you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 89–91 Elsewhere, Cynthia senses Rafaela's memories and emotions streaming into Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 92 Clare's naked body emerges from the mass of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, pp. 106–111 Last act of Rafaela as a human is returning Clare's sword and clothes.Claymore 17, Scene 093, pp. 107–108 'Tapeworm Awakened' In Rabona, Miria and Clare dodge the Tapeworm Awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the Awakened's Yoma aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. Clare realizes her movements are those of Rafaela, who used a Yoma Energy Membrane technique, allowing Clare to sense movement beyond her peripheral vision. Miria and Clare reach the last torso and together they make the final strike.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Destroyer Category:Hidden Valley Mission